For the love of Hiccup
by HeatherTheMagnificent
Summary: Hiccup Haddock was never one to fit in when he was in high school. Now being a freshman in college, he's grown up. His looks changed. A lot. Astrid Hofferson, his best friend, isn't too fond of the attention he's now getting, especially from a certain girl.
1. Changes

_**Summary - Hiccup Haddock was never one to fit in when he was in high school. Now being a freshman in college, he's grown up. His looks changed. A lot. Astrid Hofferson, his best friend, isn't too fond of the attention he's now getting, especially from a certain girl. **_

_**This is my first How To Train Your Dragon story. I've done plenty of The Big Four, but I recently realized how freaking cute Hiccstrid is and just had to write a How To Train Your Dragon story. (: **_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. **_

**Chapter One: Changes **

Hiccup was gripping the strap on his backpack as he headed towards his school - Berk University. He had no idea how nerve wrecking your first day of college could be.

"Hic, you'll be fine. No one will notice."

Hiccup looked down at his long time best friend, Astrid. Look down. Just last year he had to look up to talk to her. He shook his head and smirked "I'm not the scrawny, two-footed, short Hiccup Haddock that some of them went to school with. It's not like they won't notice the change."

Astrid snorted and reached her hand up, ruffling his hair "What change? That you grew a few inches and got hot?"

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair to fix it, hitting the braid that Astrid had convinced him to let her do "Thank you, for that. he chuckled "What about the leg?"

Astrid tapped her chin and smiled "We'll come up with some amazing story and everyone will think you're cool!"

"Oh? Like what?"

"You... Were shark bait?"

Hiccup let out a laugh, shaking his head "Shark bait, right."

Astrid reached over and punched his arm "It's better than a car wreck"

Hiccup rubbed his arm with a smirk "Why don't I just tell everyone that my best friend abuses me and she beat me up until my leg was broken?"

Astrid laughed and punched him again "That's not amazing, Hic!"

"Neither is a car wreck, but it's better than that."

Hiccup sighed, looking down at his prosthetic while they were walking. Astrid looked out of the corner of her eyes, her smile almost immediately falling. She knew what he was thinking about; his leg and his wreck. How glad he was that she was okay, but mainly about how it cost him his leg.

"Hiccup, stop thinking."

Hiccup smiled sadly "You know that's impossible for me."

"You're alive," she started "I'm alive. We're both okay. Stop thinking about it, that's what I meant."

Hiccup threw an arm around his best friend and pulled her close to him "You're the best, did you know that?"

Astrid smiled "That's why I'm your _best_ friend."

"A little full of yourself there, aren't you?"

Astrid shoved him away before punching his arm "Shut it, Haddock."

They were standing outside the doors of their college. Hiccup knew he'd be seeing people he went to high school, and that's what made nervous. The last time he felt this nervous was when he kissed Astrid for the first time, also with some fear that she was going to punch him in the face.

His nerves were at their highest when Astrid pulled the doors open. He felt as if everything was silent and all he could hear was the sound of his prosthetic hitting the floor as he walked. He glanced around, recognizing some faces and prayed that none of them would talk to him.

Astrid was waving to Ruff, one of her high school friends. She waved back before looking at Hiccup, her jaw almost dropping. She practically ran over and stopped them, her hands flying to his shoulders "Fishbone, is that you?!"

Hiccup chuckled and nodded. Fishbone, he could thank his best friend for that name "Yeah, it's me."

"You aren't a walking talking fishbone anymore! What happened?!"

Astrid's jaw tightened. She didn't like the way Ruff was looking at him. She crossed her arms, glaring "It's called a growth spurt. It happens."

Ruff shot Astrid a glare before her focus was back on Hiccup "What about your foot?"

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and put his gaze on the floor "I... I'd rather not talk about it."

"You had two feet in high school. Didn't you?"

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm, pulling him away from the group of people who had come around to find out what happened "Of course he did" she snapped "Now back off. He doesn't want any of you to know what happened"

Ruff was glaring at her again. She always knew that Astrid and Hiccup were close, but she didn't know that Astrid would start biting people's heads off for just asking him questions.

Astrid didn't take her eyes off Ruff. She remembers Ruff telling her about how she had a crush on Hiccup their senior year. Astrid knew that Ruff's crush was useless because Hiccup had kissed _her_ right before Ruff admitted her feelings for the "talking fishbone", but she couldn't help feeling jealous. Astrid had even thrown a punch at her, claiming that Hiccup was hers.

Astrid started walking away, pulling Hiccup along with her. She could tell by his face how awkward and uncomfortable he felt about Ruff's questioning.

"You know, a lot of people are going to question you about your foot and I can't be with you twenty-four seven. You'll either have to-"

"Tell them or make up some story. I know, Astrid."

"Hey, don't get sassy with me. It's true, so you better think of something."

Hiccup rolled her eyes. He knew if he sassed her again she'd break his arms or leg. He looked over at her and sighed "Can we just go to class?"

She finally let go of his arm and smiled "Yeah, let's go. We all know how excited _you_ are to be back at school"

"You need to stop hanging out with me. You're actually getting a sense of humor."

Hiccup found it would be really weird if his sense of humor and sarcasm hadn't rubbed off on her. She stayed with him all summer. The two even went on their graduation trip. Astrid had stuck by him when he was unconscious for a week after the wreck. She took care of him, despite his complaints, before his prosthetic was made. And she would take him to his therapy sessions.

So yeah, he knew it would be pretty weird if the sense of humor didn't rub off on her.

"Shut up, I'm allowed to have one."

Hiccup rubbed his chin as they turned into their first class. He smiled down at her and dropped his hand "Sense of humor doesn't suit you, Hofferson."

Astrid rolled her eyes, pushing him into a seat before taking the seat next to him. She glanced around, sending anyone who that was looking at Hiccup weird a glare. Especially if they were looking at his foot. She wouldn't hesitate in hurting someone if they made fun of him.


	2. Heather

_**Chapter Two: Heather**_

Astrid glared at her best friend who was glaring down at his drawing that he had just done of her. He claimed it was for some sort of practice for his art class, but Astrid was sure he did it just because he loved to draw.

She reached over and punched his arm "That's for thinking your art is bad!" she jumped off the wall they were sitting on and turned to face him "I'm going to get something to drink."

Hiccup looked at her as she started walking away. He quickly reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and called out her name before throwing it to her "Get me something while you're there!"

Astrid shook her head with a smile and waved a hand at him. He smiled and looked back down at his sketchbook, trying to figure out what to fix to make it look more like Astrid.

He started by trying to fix the braid. She _always_ had her hair in that braid. He stared at it for a few seconds and was about to start erasing when someone started talking to him.

"You know, her punching you could be known as abuse. That's not healthy for a relationship."

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle. He shook his head, closing his sketchbook "Relationship? No. She's my best friend." he looked up at the girl who was talking to him. She had black hair braided off to the side, and green eyes that were wide and watching him. If you wanted him to be honest, it made him uncomfortable. "The punching is just her way of showing she cares. Nothing abusive about it"

The girl shrugged and moved to sit next to him "You draw?" Hiccup nodded "Can I see?"

Hiccup stared down at the sketchbook in his hands. He never let anyone except Astrid look at it before. He tightened his hold on it and hesitated. He was going to tell her no but the girl reached over and took it from his hands. He glared at her when she wasn't looking and frowned "Sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

The girl smirked "I never told you."

Hiccup blinked a few times. He considered taking his sketchbook back. Something about this girl made him uncomfortable, and he wasn't liking her. He wished Astrid would hurry and get back, she wouldn't hesitate in telling this girl to leave "Well, what is it?"

"Heather." she said as she flipped through the pages, her eyes scanning every page carefully. He took notice that she would frown at the drawings of Astrid "You have a lot of drawings of this girl. Are you sure you're nothing more than friends?"

"Pretty sure."

"She's lucky." Heather mumbled "What's her name?"

"Astrid."

"Her name is pretty. Is she as pretty as you draw her?"

Hiccup blushed. Of course he thought Astrid was pretty, the prettiest girl he had ever met, actually. But he would never say it aloud. He doesn't even think _she_ knows that, and she can practically read his mind.

He hesitated before nodding and reached over, taking the sketchbook back from her. All these questions about Astrid were making him uncomfortable. He shoved the sketchbook into his bag and looked over at Heather, wondering why this girl was still here.

"What's your name?" she asked him after an awkward silence.

"Hiccup."

Heather smiled and put a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles "Your name fits you."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her "What does that mean?"

"It's a cute name." she said dropping her hand "And you're cute."

"Oh" he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Thanks."

Astrid needed to hurry back now. He could use her right about now.

"So, what happened to your foot?"

Hiccup realized he had been swinging his feet which is what caused her to notice. He moved his bad foot behind his good one and turned away from her "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

Heather tilted her head "You can't keep things like that bottled up. It's not healthy."

"Then I'll gladly stay unhealthy. Only my family, Astrid and her family know. It's not something I like talking, not even with Astrid."

Heather was opening her mouth to say something else, but Hiccup jumped off the wall and grabbed his bag "Look, it was nice meeting you, but Astrid's coming back and we have stuff to do. So, I'll be seeing you around."

Before she could say anything, Hiccup started walking towards Astrid.

She raised an eyebrow as he rushed over to him and handed him his wallet and drink "I figured you'd still be drawing."

"I probably would be, but this girl started talking to me about how my relationship is abusive." he smirked.

Astrid let out a laugh "Right. An abusive friendship, yes."

"Hiccup!"

Astrid looked behind Hiccup to see the girl running over to them. Hiccup let out a sigh and looked over his shoulder "Heather."

Heather said nothing. She grabbed his free hand, pulled out a pen and wrote something down "Call me soon. Maybe you can tell me about your foot soon"

"Doubt it, but thanks."

Heather turned to look at Astrid now "You must be Astrid. Hiccup has many drawings of you."

Astrid's eyes widened a bit. She knew if she didn't know Hiccup, she'd be flattered. She's always loved his drawings of her, and she loved asking him to draw her "Oh, I know. I force him to draw me most times. You know, practice makes perfect."

"Force, huh?" Heather asked, crossing her arms And shooting Astrid a glare.

Astrid hooked her arm with Hiccup's and smiled, glaring right back at her "Yes, force. Because that's just the _friendship_ we have." She grabbed his hand that Heather had written her number on and scowled "Don't count on him calling you. He's got a lot on his schedule."

Astrid pulled him away, a death grip on both her cup and his arm. Hiccup shot her a glare and pulled his arm away "Your grip hurts."

"You showed her your sketchbook?! You never show anyone! That thing is basically your child!"

Hiccup chuckled and shrugged "Well, I wasn't going to let her see it, but she snatched it from me before I could say anything. Plus, for all I know, if I hadn't of given it to her, she could have... I don't know, killed me. She could be a psycho!"

Astrid shook her head, trying not to laugh "You have such a weird mind, but I don't trust her. She had a crazy look in her eyes."


	3. Wrath of Astrid

_**Chapter Three: Wrath of Astrid **_

"I need two regular black coffees to go, please." Astrid said, throwing the money down on the counter.

On a normal day, she would never drink coffee, it gets her too hyped up, but today, she needed all the caffeine she could get. Late night study sessions with Hiccup were _always_ exhausting. That boy knew when she needed to study.

She rubbed her temple and looked down at her watch. She was hoping she would be able to get to Hiccup's dorm before he wakes up. His morning coffee always kept him from being grumpy.

Who knew college was going to wear you out so bad?

She leaned on the counter, starting to get impatient. How long does it take to make two regular coffees? She could have made them faster in her dorm.

"So, you aren't a morning person either?"

Astrid made a face. Why did anyone find it necessary to ask her that on _this_ morning? The one morning she was stressed and irritated than she's ever been. She turned around and was going to politely ask the person to leave her alone until she saw who it was.

Now Astrid usually had a high tolerance for people. But this girl... This one girl she could not stand.

Heather. The girl who has been hanging all over Hiccup, Heather.

"I don't see why it matters to you."

The guy behind the counter finally set her coffees down. She gave him a fake smile, thanked him and turned to walk away but Heather stopped her "Two coffees? You don't seem like a morning person, but I don't think _two_ coffees are necessary."

Astrid glared and pushed past her "They aren't both for me." she stopped walking, turned back to face Heather and smirked "One of them is for Hiccup."

Heather's smile fell and she crossed her arms "Of course"

Astrid felt pleased with herself as she walked out of the coffee shop. Heather didn't seem happy that Astrid was going to see Hiccup, but she really didn't care. Hiccup is _her_ best friend. She was allowed to spend every minute with him if she wanted to.

She made it to his dorm, kicking the door in hopes to wake him up if he wasn't already. She was also praying that his roommate wasn't awake just so it would annoy him. She sighed and kicked the door again after a few seconds of just standing there. She heard mumbling, someone moving and then tripping, cursing, apologizing for waking his roommate, and then the door was pulled open.

Astrid shook her head, a smile on her face. It was like this every morning, Hiccup could really use an alarm clock. She shoved one of the coffees into his hands and walked into the room "Morning sleeping beauty."

Hiccup stared down at the coffee before looking over at Astrid who was sipping her own "You and coffee? You'll be bouncing off the walls."

Astrid shrugged and took another sip "I guess I could have gotten decaf... But what's the fun in that?"

Hiccup chuckled and walked over to his bed. He was thankful that Astrid brought him the coffee or he's sure he would have fallen right back asleep.

"Saturday."

"What?" Astrid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Saturday. I don't have class. Do you?"

"Sadly. Why do you think I had you study with me last night? For fun?"

"Yes."

Astrid let out a laugh louder than she intended to. She looked over at Hiccup's roommate when he let out a groan. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Hiccup "You're the only person I know that studies for fun."

"You two were up all night, keeping _me_ up. Can't you two go somewhere else?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and Astrid turned the chair so she was now facing away from Hiccup "Good morning to you too, Tuff. Sleep good?"

Tuff sat up, glaring at her "It was peaceful and pleasant until you showed up. Then it suddenly got unpleasant."

Astrid spun the chair again to face Hiccup "Speaking of unpleasant," she started, taking another sip of coffee "I ran into Heather this morning."

Hiccup smiled and leaned forward "How'd that go?"

"She annoyed me."

"Everyone annoys you, Hofferson." Tuff said with a smirk.

"Not _everyone_." she said with a shrug "I have a list of people who do though, and you're number one."

Hiccup laughed and looked at Tuff "Sorry for waking you. We'll take this elsewhere."

Astrid followed Hiccup out of the room and towards the student center. She glanced at him and smiled. Hiccup would never leave the house in his pajamas, but it looks like today he forgot.

"Hic, I think you forgot to change."

Hiccup looked down and frowned "Thanks for pointing that out. What class do you have?"

Astrid groaned "Algebra." she looked over at him and smirked "Do you not remember what you helped me with?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck "Not really."

She rolled her eyes and stared down at her cup "I'd punch you if I wasn't so tired."

"Thank Gods."

Astrid debated on punching him with the little energy she had. She sighed. She'll just punch him extra later. She looked down at her watch and frowned "I've got to get to class. I'll see you later!" she yelled, walking away with a wave.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Astrid walked out of her class, her exam in her hand and a frown on her face. She was mumbling to herself about how she was going to murder Hiccup when she found him.

"A 'C'. Astrid Hofferson doesn't get C's. Haddock, I swear to all Gods."

She pulled open the door to the library where she knew she would find Hiccup. She looked around before walking towards the corner he was usually in "Hiccup."

He looked up at her and took in her face. The way she was glaring at him and the frown on. He then looked down at her hands that were clenched, crumpling the paper she holding. He assumed it was her exam and he _knew_ he was going to get hit soon.

"Let me guess, you failed."

She threw her arms up and fell into the seat next to him "Worse!" she said, shoving the paper at him.

"What could possibly be worse than failing?" he asked before looking at it "Gods, Astrid. You passed! You had me convinced you were going to kill me!"

She reached over, hitting his shoulder harder than usual "I _am_ going to kill you!"

"Why?! You passed!"

"Yeah, with a _C_, Hiccup! A _C_! That's barely passing!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, shutting the book he was reading "Astrid."

"No! I'm so mad! I thought you'd be a better teacher!"

Hiccup chuckled "Good thing I'm not going to school to be a teacher."

Astrid jumped up, punching him again "This is no time for your sarcasm, Hiccup!" She grabbed her stuff that she had dropped when she first got there and looked over her shoulder at him "I'm locking myself in my dorm. _Do not_ bother me unless you're there to help, or bring me food."

Astrid the perfectionist. Hiccup smirked and laughed, shaking his head "I'll bring you dinner later. Study hard!"

She shot him a glare "You better, and I will!"

She walked off before anything else could be said. She _needed_ to study. She _needed_ to pass her next test with an A. She _had_ to.

College was already stressing her out bad.

She opened the doors to leave and ran into someone, dropping her books. She started mumbling an apology before looking up.

Was this 'let's-see-how-annoyed-we-can-make-Astrid' day?

"Oh, sorry Astrid." Heather said, handing her one of her books back "Is Hiccup in there?"

Astrid pulled the books closer to her and glared "Why would I tell you that?"

"I need to talk to him." she said, an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

"What do you need to talk to him about?"

Astrid could tell that Heather was getting irritated "It's none of your business why." she started walking past Astrid and sent her a glare "If you won't tell me, I'll just go look myself."

"Oh for the love of Thor" Astrid sound around, grabbing Heather's arm "Can't you tell that Hiccup doesn't like you? If he did, he would have called you that first day. But you know what he did? He washed your number right off his hand without a second glance. I know Hiccup better than you think, Heather. I can tell you annoy him, and you definitely annoy me. So do yourself a favor, and leave him alone."

Heather stared at her, eyes wide. She didn't know what to say to her. She had never been talked to like that before.

Astrid dropped her arm but continued glaring "Stay away from Hiccup, got it?"

Heather watched as Astrid turned and walked off. She crossed her arms, promising herself that she would get her back.


	4. Stress Reliever

_**Chapter Four: Stress Reliever **_

Hiccup was staring at his blank laptop screen. He was _suppose _to be working on an essay for one of his classes, but instead, he got company. Company he'd rather not be talking to. She was crying to him, going on about someone but he didn't care who.

He wished Astrid would take a break from her studying to come get rid of Heather.

"She's just so terrible, Hiccup! How do you not see it?"

Hiccup groaned, closing his computer "Who?"

"Astrid! Have you not been listening to me?!"

"Not really." he mumbled "You kind of barged in while I was doing homework."

Heather jumped off Hiccup's bed and started pacing around the room, shooting him a glare every couple of seconds. She was doing all kinds of motions with her hands while trying to figure out what to say "She told me to stay away from you! How possessive can she be?"

Hiccup smirked. That definitely sounded like something Astrid would do. She _has_ done it before, to Ruff their senior year.

Instead of saying he knows that's something she would do, he shakes his head hoping that saying otherwise would make her leave faster "Astrid's bossy, but she's not _that_ bad."

"You don't believe me?"

He shrugged "I've known her for years, she's better than that."

Heather crossed her arms "You obviously don't know her."

Hiccup was standing now, walking towards the door "I do know her."

Speak of the devil. He pulled the door open and Astrid was standing there. She looked less stressed than she did early, and she was dressed up. Her hair was even out of that braid. Hiccup raised an eyebrow "Got a hot date?"

Astrid laughed and then looked past him, her smile falling when she saw Heather "I don't, but you obviously do."

"Don't go there, Astrid" he pulled her into the room and turned to Heather "Sorry, but we have somewhere to go."

Astrid crossed her arms, a frown on her face. She wanted so bad to be able to just shove her out the door. She nodded in agreement, hooking her arm with Hiccup's "Remember what I said."

Hiccup glanced down at Astrid who was now shooting daggers at Heather. How was Heather not scared of her? They were best friends and he was terrified of her on occasions. Like when she did so 'horribly' on that test earlier.

Heather was glaring right back at her as she walked by "Like I said, she's terrible."

The door shut and Astrid moved to sit on the bed "Why was she here? And who's terrible?"

"To complain about you, and according to her, you are." he sat down next to her and took in what she was wearing "But on a serious note, why are you all dressed up?"

She smiled and pulled her hair to the side, even she wasn't use to it being down "I was just super stressed and I was talking to Ruff, she said there's a party and I want to go."

"And that has to do with me... Why?"

"I want you to come! I can't go out and party without my best friend!" she ran her fingers through her hair before she started putting it back into a braid.

Hiccup reached out, grabbing her wrist "Don't braid it. I like it when it's down."

Astrid pulled her hand away, brushing her bangs out of her face, looking away from him with a blush "Get changed." she said, pushing him off the bed.

Hiccup smiled and walked over to his closet. He was going to start going through to find something when Astrid pushed him out of her way. She reached in, pulling out one of his many green shirts. This one was her favorite though. It was one of the few long-sleeved shirts he owns, and a darker shade of green than the rest. The main reason she loves it is because it's tighter than the other shirts. She just loves the way it hugs those new muscles of his.

Thank the Gods for puberty.

She handed it to him and walked back over to the bed. She was getting annoyed with her hair, she was stressed, and she just wanted _something_ to drink. That's why she needed Hiccup there. He wouldn't touch alcohol, so he was he designated driver.

"Are you ready yet?" she asked, getting impatient with him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready."

She jumped off the bed and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned around, pointing at him "Don't let me get too drunk."

"_Astrid_."

She rolled her eyes at him. He was using that tone of voice. That stupid warning tone of voice that she hated "I'm stressing out bad, Hiccup! I _need_ it. But please, don't let me go overboard."

He narrowed his eyes at her and pushed her out the door "I know you're stressed, I can tell. You can only have a few, I won't allow anymore." she gave him a nod "And, you're staying with me tonight."

"What? Why?"

"So I can keep an eye on you. I know how you get when you're drunk."

She crossed her arms "Fine. Anything as long as I'm allowed a drink."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That pounding. That _very loud _pounding needed to stop now. Astrid groaned, reaching for her other pillow to throw over her head. Her eyes snapped open when she touched a person instead of the pillow. A million different questions were flying through her head. Who was in her bed? Why did Hiccup let her drink so much? Who the hell is pounding on the door like their life depended on it?

Maybe it was Hiccup, coming to make sure she was still alive.

She threw the blankets off, realizing she wasn't even in her room. She looked next to her and sighed with relief, it was only Hiccup.

She quickly threw her hair up into a bun, not really caring what she looked. She just wanted the person gone.

She pulled the door open and frowned "What do you want?" her own voice was too quiet for her liking.

Heather looked Astrid up and down before scowling "What are you doing here?" She glanced at what Astrid was wearing again "Does Hiccup know you're wearing his clothes?"

Astrid's eyebrows raised. Hiccup's clothes? She looked down and sure enough, she was in one of his green shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. When did _that_ happen?

"Look Heather, I'm in no mood to deal with you today. Hiccup is still sleeping, and he has to put up with me all day so I _know_ he won't want to see you."

"You sure are pleasant this morning."

"Go away, Heather."

Heather looked past Astrid towards the bed where Hiccup was sleeping "Can't you wake him up?"

"Unless you want him to be mad, no. I'm not waking him up."

She put a hand on the door, getting ready to close it, but Heather stopped her "Why are you so protective of him? It shouldn't matter to you who he's talking to."

"I'm protective of him because he's my best friend. I know what's good for him, and you aren't. I can see right through that innocent girl act. For the last time, _leave him alone_."

Heather took a step closer to her, a smirk on her face "You can't stay protective of him forever, Astrid. We'll just have to see how 'protecting' him works out for you."


	5. Close Call

_**Chapter Five: Close Call**_

"Drink this." Hiccup said, shoving a cup of tea in her hands.

Astrid leaned against Hiccup's headboard, looking into the cup before drinking it "So, Heather stopped by this morning."

"That explains why you're so grumpy."

Astrid shot him a warning glare to stay quiet "She needed to talk to you, like usual. I told her to leave you alone again. Then, she threatened me and left."

Hiccup's eyes went wide "She threatened you?!"

"She wasn't happy that I'm in your clothes." she smiled and took another sip of her tea "Why am I in your clothes?"

"Oh right, that. You spilled one of your drinks all over you."

Astrid chuckled and shook her head "I'm going to hurt her if she keeps hanging all over you."

Hiccup motioned to himself with a smile "How could someone not want all this?"

She smirked "Easy."

"You're so funny, Astrid." he shrugged and sat down next to her "I really don't care that she was mad. I'm not... Her property or whatever."

"Why don't you get mad at me for basically owning you?"

"You're different, Astrid."

Different. Astrid smiled. Truth is, she was pretty sure Hiccup cared that she was so protective of him. She could tell by his face that he cared, but he never said anything. She loves it.

"With you around, she won't try anything. You always just show up"

Astrid laughed and shrugged "That's my job." she jumped off his bed, setting her cup down "You have homework. I'm going back to my dorm to sleep."

Hiccup watched Astrid walk towards the door and smiled "Don't sleep too late!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Astrid felt comfortable, so comfortable she didn't want to move. Ruff was sitting on her bed talking to someone on the phone, Astrid really didn't care who though. She _was_ irritated that she was woken up by Ruff talking so loud.

She was staring at the wall, hoping that she'd be able to fall back asleep, but instead started listening to Ruff's side of the conversation when she heard her name.

"Astrid? She's asleep."

She raised an eyebrow. Who wanted to know where she was or what she was doing?

"I could," she hears Ruff standing up "but you know how she is when she gets woken up. She basically turns into a beast."

Astrid rolled her eyes. She was racking her trying to figure out who Ruff could be talking to. It couldn't be Hiccup, he knew she was sleeping, and he knew better than to wake her up. It wouldn't be Tuff either, there would have been more arguing. Fishlegs? They weren't really friends. _Snotlout. _It could very well be him, he was always looking for him.

"Well, we'll see you when you get here then."

Astrid bit her lip. It was starting to drive her crazy who Ruff was talking to. She finally decided to sit up, turning to face Ruff "Please tell me that wasn't Snotlout."

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah." she said, stretching her arms above her head "You woke me while on the phone."

Ruff tossed the phone she had talked on to Astrid. She stared down at it, realizing that Ruff had used her phone "Why weren't you talking on your own phone?"

"It kept making noises and got annoying. Hiccup called so I answered. He sounded upset, he's on his way over."

Astrid sighed in relief. It was just Hiccup looking for her. Ruff's words echoed in her head, Hiccup sounded upset. He doesn't get upset easily. What could have happened in just a few hours? She unlocked her phone and went to her messages, reading the ones she had from Hiccup. She could tell just by the way he had texted her that he was upset.

She got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. She put her hair back in the braid and threw on a sweatshirt. She was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door.

Ruff watched her as she walked across the room, opening the door. Hiccup opened his mouth, thinking Ruff was the one that was going to answer the door. He snapped his mouth shut and pulled her to him.

Astrid's eyes widened. Hiccup never hugged her, he knew she would normally hit him if he hugged her. She saw his face though. His eyes were red, like he had been crying.

"Hic, are you okay?"

She felt his arms tighten around her and he buried his face in her neck "It's... It's my mom." he choked out.

She could feel Ruff's eyes on them and it made her feel uncomfortable. She tried to pull away, but Hiccup only tightened his arms "What happened? Is she okay?"

Astrid knew all about what was going on with his mom. Lung cancer. They'd done any treatment they could, but nothings worked. That's one of the reasons the Haddock's had moved to Berk, better treatment and all her doctors were there.

"We need to go home."

"We?" She asked, finally pulling away.

Hiccup nodded, wiping away some of the fallen tears with the back of his hand. "I'm going, and I'm going to need you there. Please."

Astrid reached out, grabbing his face and making him look at her "I'll get some stuff together and meet you back at your dorm, okay?" Hiccup nodded and Astrid pulled him to her again "It'll be okay, Hic."

"I sure hope so." he mumbled.

She ran a hand through his hair, something she knew calmed him down "I'll see you in a few minutes."

He nodded and turned to walk away. Astrid stood in the doorway watching, concern written all over her face.

"So, where are you going?" Ruff asked, watching Astrid opening drawers and pulling clothes out.

"To Hiccup's."

"You're taking all that to stay with Tuff and Hiccup?"

Astrid shook her head and chuckled "No, not his dorm. He's having a... Family emergency. We're going to his house, I guess." she shoved her clothes in one of her overnight bags, and then threw it over her shoulder "I'll see you when we get back."

Ruff fell onto her bed and sighed "Take your time, Astrid!"

She pulled the door open, rushing out. She wanted to get to Hiccup as fast as she could, he looked terrible. He didn't give her any details, but she was starting to figure things out.

She was walking through the hallway of his dorm when a voice stopped her "Doesn't he ever get tired of you?"

"No." Astrid didn't have to turn around to know who was there "I don't have time to deal with you right now."

Heather grabbed Astrid's arm, turning her around "I'm sure Hiccup can wait a few minutes. I want to talk to you."

Astrid yanked her arm away "He can't wait, it's a family emergency."

"Well, you aren't his family, so _you_ can wait." Heather frowned.

"I'm practically his family, now leave me alone."

"Seriously, how does he keep putting up with you? You're always hanging all over him." Heather crossed her arms and smirked "You are aware he has no feelings for you, right?"

Astrid glared, throwing her bag on the ground "And _you_ are aware that Hiccup is unofficially mine, right? He has been since last year, _when he kissed me_. He likes me, Heather, not you. I want _you_ to stop hanging all over _my_ man."

Heather stepped closer to her, dropping her arms to her sides "Why would he like _you_? You aren't good enough for someone like him."

"I swear if you don't leave right now, I'll-"

"You'll what? Hit me?"

Astrid's hands were hanging at her sides, her fingernails digging into her palms "It's really tempting."

Heather smiled "Why don't you do it then?"

"I have to get to Hiccup before he has some kind of breakdown. You aren't worth my time."

"_He doesn't want you_."

"That's it!" Astrid yelled, moving closer to Heather, raising her fist "I am so sick of you!"

Heather had her arms crossed waiting for the punch to come. She looked past Astrid and saw Hiccup walk out of his room.

His eyes widened at the sight of Astrid getting ready to hit Heather "Astrid!"

Astrid dropped her arm and turned to look at Hiccup. She quickly picked her bag up, shooting Heather another glare before moving over to Hiccup "Are you ready to go?"

Hiccup looked from Astrid to Heather. He could hear the two yelling from his room, well, mainly Astrid yelling. He had no idea what Heather did to get Astrid so worked up, but he knew that she would never hit someone without a reason "Yeah... Yeah, let's go."

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm and started pulling him towards the parking lot, shooting Heather one last glare. She reached towards Hiccup's hand that was holding the keys to his car "You aren't driving."

Hiccup went to protest, but let out a sigh instead. He closed his mouth, nodding. He felt like he had no energy left. He just wanted to get home so he could see his mom, make sure his moms okay, and sleep.

He was pretty sure Astrid could tell, too.

He leaned back into the seat of the car and looked over at Astrid "Why were you going to hit Heather?"

Astrid took a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm "She's gotten on my last nerve. I told her you were mine and to stop hanging all over you, then she said something that got to me. It made me want to hit her, she told me to go for it, so I was going to! I couldn't pass that opportunity up!"

Hiccup chuckled and turned to face the window. Astrid reached over, taking Hiccup's hand as she drove "She'll be okay, Hic. Your mom is strong."

Hiccup shrugged and tightened his grip on her hand "I hope so, Astrid. I really do."


	6. Heather's Moves

_**Chapter Six: Heather's Moves**_

Seeing his mom laying in the hospital bed was always one thing he Hiccup hated more than anything, it's why he needed Astrid with him.

He was sitting in his dorm, staring at his textbook. He wanted to stay at the hospital longer with his mom to make sure she was going to be okay. Astrid had other ideas, practically dragging him back to school after three days so they wouldn't fail.

He had been staring at the same problem for what felt like hours. He just wanted to be anywhere but in his dorm. He set his pencil down and grabbed his phone, dialing Astrid's number.

_"You okay, Hic?"_ She asked when she answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he stared down at his book again and sighed "I just need some help staying focused."

_"Do you need me to come there?"_ He could hear her moving things around and shutting a door.

"I just need help studying."

Astrid laughed_ "The genius, Hiccup Haddock, needs help from the great Astrid Hofferson!"_

Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder at the door when there was a knock. He raised an eyebrow, Astrid couldn't have gotten here that fast "Don't get a big head over it. I'll see you when you get here, someone's at my door."

He could practically hear Astrid roll her _eyes "If it's Heather tell her to get away from you. I won't hesitate to punch her face in when I get there."_

Hiccup laughed and hung up. He pulled open the door and groaned when he saw Heather "I have to study. I don't have time to deal with you."

Heath frowned, pulling her books closer to her chest "No, no. I'm not here to bother you. I heard you have a lot of brains, one of the smartest people in school." Hiccup watched her, an un-amused look on his face "I really just need help with some work. I'm failing one of my classes"

Hiccup shook his head and ran a hand through his hair "Astrid is coming over to help _me_ study."

"I can help with that until she gets here."

"No." He put his hand on the door and looked past her to see if Astrid was coming "I don't want you two in the same room. She might hurt you, and I don't want her getting in any trouble."

Heather stared at him like he was crazy "What makes you thinking I wouldn't hurt her?" She asked, pushing past him and sitting on his bed.

"Because Astrid is strong?" He mumbled, shutting the door "Heather, I really can't help you."

"Then I can help you."

Hiccup raised his eyebrow. Heather had to be crazy. She had just told him she was failing classes, how could she help him?

"Astrid is going to help me, I don't need your help."

"Why do you like her?"

Hiccup fell into a chair and stared at her. Why did he like Astrid? Why would she even ask him that? The reasons seemed obvious to him "Astrid is..." he looked down at the floor. He didn't know where to start, he knew that once he started talking about why he likes her, he would never stop "She's my best friend. She was there when no one else was. She stayed by my side after the wreck. She's loyal, smart, funny, pretty. She's nice, she's-"

Heather cut him off with a snort, shaking her head "She's _not_ nice. She hits you for no reason, she's a bitch to me and probably others! Just the other day, she was going to hit me! That's not anyone's definition of nice."

Hiccup glared at her. He wasn't in a good mood to start with and Heather bad mouthing Astrid wasn't helping it at all "Don't talk about her like that, you don't even know her. She's not some bully that just beats me up, she's... Astrid. She's not good with feelings, that's just how she shows she cares. I like her because she's just Astrid. There's no one else like her" he shook his head and stood up grabbing his books and shoving them in it "I have to study. You need to go"

Heather smiled and shook her head "I have something for you."

Hiccup turned and narrowed his eyes at her "I don't want anything from you"

He slung his bag over his shoulder, if Heather wasn't going to leave, he would. He walked towards the door and had only gotten it open a crack before Heather was grabbing his shoulder and turning him around "I think you'll like this"

He didn't have time to say anything before she had grabbed his face and pulled him down to be level with her "You should forget about Astrid and go for someone who actually likes you."

"Astrid does-"

Hiccup was cut off by Heather pressing her lips to his. His eyes widened and he shoved her away "_Why_ would you do that?!"

The door was pushed open, hitting him. Astrid poked her head in and raised an eyebrow at them "Am I interrupting something?"

Hiccup looked over at her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "Astrid, I'm so glad you're here. Can we _please_ go somewhere else to study?"

"What's she doing here?" Astrid asked, glancing from Hiccup's desperate eyes to Heather's smug smile.

Heather picked her books up and walked up to Astrid "I see why you let him kiss you. He's good" she said before giving Hiccup one last smile and walking out.

Astrid's eyes widened and she turned to Hiccup "_You kissed her_?"

Hiccup shook his head "No. Gods no, _she_ kissed _me_. I swear!"

Astrid crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Jealousy? She shook the thought out of her head, she doesn't get jealous "You let her kiss you?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Hiccup shook his head again and kicked the door shut all the way "No, I didn't let her. She just did it." Something was making him feel bad about it. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was sure it had to do with how upset Astrid sounded.

Astrid looked up at him before throwing her bag down and turning towards the door. Hiccup grabbed her arm and she glared at him "I'm going to kill her!"

"No you aren't."

"You're _mine_, Hiccup! She _knows_ that! _Why_ would she kiss you?!"

Hiccup smiled and pushed her on the bed before sitting next to her "I mean, who could resist all this raw-"

Astrid punched his arm, making him laugh. She tried keeping a serious face but she ended up cracking a smile and shook her head "I'm serious, Hiccup." she looked down at her hands that were now folded in her lap "Do you like her?"

Hiccup was taken aback by her question. Astrid _knows_ who he likes, or, she should know. He thought it was obvious "No," he said shaking his head "She gets on my nerves."

Astrid smiled and sighed with relief. She wouldn't be able to explain to anyone why it made her so happy. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked over at him "Should we get to studying then?"

Hiccup chuckled and nodded "I could really use the help."


	7. Feelings

_**Chapter Seven: Feelings**_

Astrid was sitting with Ruff in the courtyard. The two had been working on homework together until Astrid had seen something that caught her attention.

"Are you okay? You've been staring over there for like... Ten minutes." Ruff asked, setting her pencil down.

Astrid glanced at Ruff before looking at her book "Hiccup is over there with Heather."

Ruff turned around to look at where Astrid had motioned to. She raised an eyebrow. Astrid had told her _all_ about Heather and how she hangs all over Hiccup, and she swore up and down that Hiccup doesn't like her "I thought you said he didn't like her?"

Astrid shrugged and started tapping her pencil on the book "Yeah, well, I thought that too. I guess I was wrong."

Ruff looked back at Astrid. Over the past few months they had been in school, she had gotten to know her, and she could tell just by her face that Astrid was upset over it "I can always go beat her up for you. Her face won't be so pretty when I'm done with her." she offered while cracking her knuckles.

Astrid id chuckled and shook her head "I could beat her up if I wanted to." She sighed and looked back over at Hiccup and Heather "I just cant figure out why he suddenly.. Likes her."

"Maybe... Are you going to hit me if I say this?" Astrid shrugged but shook her head "Maybe he got tired of waiting?"

Astrid glared at her "Waiting for what?"

"For you." Ruff moved back when Astrid leaned forward to punch her "He's liked you for years, Astrid. He risked getting his face punched in to kiss you last year. _I_ know you like him, but does he?"

"I don't like him." Astrid mumbled.

Ruff shrugged "Keep telling yourself that."

"I don't like him." she said again, trying to reassure herself. She looked back over at Hiccup and sighed.

Ruff closed her textbook and stood up "Let's go study somewhere where you won't get distracted."

Astrid nodded and stood up. She walked over to be next to Ruff and quickly punched her, glaring "That's for thinking I have feelings"

Ruff glared back and then smiled "You do have feelings. And if you _admit_ those feelings, you two can _finally_ get together, and everything will be right with the world."

Astrid rolled her eyes "It _would_ get Heather off his back.. Hopefully." She sighed "But I don't know. I'm not good with the... Feelings things."

Ruff laughed "It's not like he would reject you. All you have to do is corner him in his room, jump him, and there you go! You two are together."

"It's not the rejection I'm scared of." she mumbled and then swing her arm to hit Ruff again "I'm not going to jump him!"

"Just talk to him, Hofferson."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Astrid hadn't seen Hiccup in what felt like weeks. They'd have short conversations via the phone or texting, but that was it. She knew he was hanging out with Heather and at first it didn't bother her so much, but when he stopped hanging out with she started feeling... Jealous.

Yes, Astrid Hofferson is admitting to feeling jealous. Over Heather.

She had been spending time with Ruff, who had become decent company to her. Even though she'd rather be with Hiccup, Ruff came as a close second.

Ruff had been pressuring her into telling Hiccup how she feels, but she'd always deny having any. She sighed and spun her phone on the table, debating on calling Hiccup. She just wanted to see her best friend.

She finally gave in and picked her phone up, dialing Hiccup's number.

She waited and on the third ring he answered "Hey Astrid, what's up?"

"Hiccup!" She said with a smile "What are you doing?"

She heard him moving around before he answered "Nothing right now." he paused "I haven't seen you in forever. Come over."

"What makes you think I'm not doing anything?"

Hiccup chuckled "You wouldn't have called me if you were busy, so get over here."

Astrid rolled her eyes and smiled "Okay, okay, you got me. I'll be there soon."

She smiled and hung up. _Finally_, some best friend time with Hiccup, she felt like she needed this. It may have only been a week since they'd last seen each other, but she's missed him.

She quickly grabbed her sweatshirt and changed into shorts, she never really cared what she looked like around Hiccup. He would never judge her.

She made her way towards his dorm, hoping more than anything that it would be just them. She really didn't want to see the person that was taking her best friend.

She knocked on his door and smiled when he opened it. She pushed past him and waited for him to shut it before pulling him into a hug "I've missed you so much."

Hiccup laughed and hugged her back "I've missed you too, Astrid."

She pulled back and punched his shoulder "I never want to go a week without hanging out again, got it?"

He nodded and sat down on his bed, pulling her down next to him. She smiled and looked at him "What have you been doing?"

"School work, studying, hanging out with Heather." he shrugged "You?"

Astrid looked down at her feet and started messing with the hem of her sweatshirt "I thought... I thought you didn't like her?"

Hiccup was watching her out of the corner of his eyes and he shrugged "She's okay when she's not hanging all over me. I think if you didn't hate her so much, you'd actually get along with her."

Astrid bit her lip. She was starting to feel jealous again. He liked hanging out with her, did he like hanging out with Heather more than her? That thought led her to think of Ruff and her pressuring. Maybe she should just tell him, it would definitely make things a whole lot easier "I don't think I would ever like her." she looked over at him "Are you hanging out with her later?"

Hiccup nodded. This was something he was debating on keeping from her, but Astrid is his best friend, he can't hide anything from her "Yeah... I think she said it was a date?"

"A date?" Astrid asked, anger starting to take over.

Hiccup shrugged. He knew Astrid and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was unhappy and mad about what he said. He slowly nodded "That's what she's calling it. I mean, it doesn't matter, right?"

Astrid stood up and started pacing "You think it doesn't matter? You really don't think it matter that you're going on a date with _her_? Shouldn't it matter what your best friend thinks of the girl you're dating?"

Hiccup's eyes widened and he stared at her "Astrid, what are-"

"Do you like her now?"

"What?"

"Do you like Heather now instead of me?"

Hiccup stood in front of Astrid, grabbing her shoulders and made her look at him "Why are you even asking that? So, Heather said it's a date. _I_ don't think it's a date."

"But you're still going and you didn't answer my question."

"No, Astrid, I don't."

Astrid sighed and looked away from him. She needed to tell him, and now seemed like the perfect time. She took a deep breath and looked away from him "I like you, Hiccup, and the face that you're spending all your time with Heather, and now you're going on a date with her, is driving me crazy. I _really_ like you, okay?"

Before Hiccup could say anything, she had walked out of his dorm. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, picking his phone up and calling Heather.

"Hey Heather. I'm not able to go out tonight."


	8. Jealous?

_**Chapter Eight: Jealous? **_

Hiccup couldn't remember the last time he felt so annoyed. Astrid told him that she liked him and then left. Just like that. She didn't even give him time to answer. She wouldn't answer his calls or his texts. Every time he'd try to see her at her dorm, Ruff would tell him that Astrid was either busy or somewhere else.

He needed to talk to her.

He thought about her schedule and what days and time she had classes. Sundays. She had Sundays free and any other day she was usually done with class by at least seven. He could always try to catch her after her class gets out... Or show up at an ungodly hour and wake her.

He shook his head, waking Astrid up is like asking for a death wish. He was willing to risk it.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out in hopes of it being Astrid. It wasn't.

Heather. The person _he_ had been avoiding since Astrid's confession.

It's not everyday the girl you've been crushing on for years tells you they like you. And he wasn't about to let that slide.

He had no feelings for Heather though, no matter what Astrid thought. He just liked having more friends than just Astrid and Fishlegs. Although, Heather does get on his nerves. She was constantly calling and texting him trying to get him to go on another 'date' because the first one failed.

He set his phone down on the table next to his bed and laid down. He didn't care if Heather never talked to him again, he could live with that. Astrid is a different story, she's his best friend. His crush._ The girl of his dreams_.

He was staring at the ceiling when there was a knock at the door. He groaned and stayed laying down. He figured it was just Heather coming over unannounced again. There was another knock and then a voice "Hiccup! If you don't open this door, I will break it down!"

Ruff?

Hiccup sat up and stared at the door. The only reason Ruff would bother coming to his dorm is for Tuff or to find Astrid.

He pulled the door open and looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Neither Tuff or Astrid are here."

Ruff shot him a glare "I don't care where Tuff is, and I know where Astrid is. That's why I'm here." she met his eyes and groaned "She's being an idiot!"

He moved out-of-the-way, letting her in "What do you mean?"

Ruff walked over to Tuff's bed and sat down "She's being stupid. Making a bad choice."

Hiccup racked his brain trying to figure out what she meant. Astrid Hofferson doesn't make stupid choices "What is she-"

"She's dating someone." Hiccup's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but Ruff cut him off "Not that it's a bad thing. I'm glad she's finally getting herself out there, but it's _who_ she's dating. And it's all your fault."

Hiccup glared at her "How is it my fault? She's allowed to date."

Even saying it hurt him. She just told him that she likes him and now she's dating someone? He felt... Angry towards her. He _needed_ to talk to her.

"Because she's convinced that you're dating Heather. That you don't like her anymore, so she went to someone who has been showing her attention."

"Snotlout." He mumbled.

Astrid is dating Snotlout? _His cousin_?

"She wouldn't date him... No. She hates him."

Ruff stood in front of Hiccup, poking him in the chest "She is. And frankly, it's annoying as hell. He's got her acting all weird and like a bitch twenty-four seven, but that could also be because of you. Why do you think she's been ignoring you? You need to fix this"

Hiccup took a step back "If she wants to date him, let her. There's nothing I can do about it, Ruff."

Ruff shook her head and walked towards the door "I'm going to be out studying. She may or may not be with Lout. Go get her, Haddock."

He wanted to stop her, he really did. Instead, he grabbed his jacket and keys, following her out. He saw her smirk out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't bother to ask why. He needed to talk to Astrid, to slap some sense into her. To 'get her', just like Ruff said.

He walked up to her dorm and stopped right before knocking. He knew she wasn't going to open it if she knew it was him. He put his hand back at his side when a thought struck him. He reached above the door, running his fingers on the door frame, knocking the spare key down.

He hoped she wasn't busy. He didn't want to interrupt anything. On second thought, yes he did. He put the key in the door, unlocking it and pushing it open.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, turning around to grab a sweatshirt and jumping off the chair... Or to Hiccup's dismay, Lout's lap "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Hiccup quickly turned away, his frown deepening "I was coming to talk to you!"

"And you always just barge into her room?"

Hiccup looked over his shoulder, shooting Lout a glare "I do it all the time. She's my best friend, it's not like I haven't seen her half-naked before."

He could feel Lout glaring at the back of his head "Yeah, but she's my girlfriend, I can actually-"

"I'm not your girlfriend."

Hiccup felt relief wash over him. Astrid isn't dating Lout. He felt his hands unclench at his sides. He doesn't even remember clenching them.

"You can turn around now."

Hiccup slowly turned and looked at her. She tilted her head when their eyes met. She could see the concern and sadness in them, and it made her feel bad. She looked at Lout and pointed towards the door "Leave."

Lout waved his hand "Whatever babe, see you later."

Hiccup watched Lout go before turning back to Astrid "Dating Lout, huh?"

Astrid crossed her arms and took a step towards him "I'm not scared to hurt you." she dropped her arms and sat down "I'm not dating him. Using him, maybe. But I would never date him."

Hiccup chuckled. Astrid using someone. She was mean, but he didn't know she'd ever use someone "Why?"

"Why would I use him?" Hiccup nodded and sat at her desk "I was upset with you and he was just there."

Hiccup frowned "He was giving you attention."

Astrid glared. She wanted to punch him, strangle him, maybe. He was always right and she hated it "How did you know?" she mumbled.

"Ruff."

"I should have known."

Hiccup stood up and walked over to her bed to sit next to her. He wanted to just... Hold her. A feeling he never got with Astrid "Why were you avoiding me?"

Astrid stood up to move away. If she told him, he'd think she was weak. Fear is weak. She rolled her eyes at herself "I was... Afraid. Scared that you'd reject me."

Hiccup stared at her back. Scare that he'd reject her? He laughed and stood up, grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him "Astrid, are you kidding me? I've liked you since freshman year. I made a new friend, my feelings for you didn't change at all."

Astrid sighed. She felt dumb. Of course his feelings didn't change, she knew that. She was just being paranoid. She bit her lip and stared at his face.

_You're Astrid Hofferson. Take the risk!_

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She took a deep breath and brought one of her hands up to the back of his neck "I was thinking of trying something."

Hiccup smirked, catching on to what she was up to. He brought his hands up, resting them on her waist, pulling her closer "Try it then."

She smiled and brought his face down to her level "I was planning to."

Before he could say anything else, she pulled him closer, pressing her lips to his.

She felt weightless. Like she was melting. She wanted to pull him closer, but she wasn't even sure if it was possible. She wanted more.

The door was swung open and Ruff walked in, a knowing smile on her face "_Finally_! It's about time."


	9. Official

_**Chapter nine: Official**_

Hiccup hadn't been to class in what felt like days. He just wanted to avoid all people, including Astrid.

Astrid.

Hiccup smiled. The girl of his dreams admitted to liking him, ignored him, and then kissed him. It was better than he could have imagined. If anyone else had done it that way, he would have thought it to be a joke, but Astrid Hofferson isn't good with feelings.

His mind wandered to their new relationship. Are they still friends or more? He didn't want things to be awkward with her, and he definitely didn't want things to change between them. He stared at the ceiling before reaching for his phone, he should talk to her.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow and stared at the door. Heather.

Heather. The girl started to creep him out, he wasn't even sure how he felt about her now. The major downside to her is constant talking about Astrid. He couldn't wrap his kind about why she hated her so much, Astrid's a good person.

He frowned. He hates it whenever anyone talks bad about Astrid.

She can take care of herself though. He'd definitely pay to see her deck Heather.

"Hiccup, please. We need to talk."

He groaned. He might as well deal with Heather now instead of later.

He pulled the door open and Heather's smiling face greeted him "About?"

"You've been ignoring me." she said, putting a hand on her hip "I want to know why."

"Astrid."

Heather's face fell and she dropped her arm "What does _she_ have to do with this?"

Hiccup smiled to himself thinking about what happened. How soft her lips were, and how perfectly they fit against his. He leaned against the door frame, that goofy smile still on his face "We're... Together now."

Heather grimaced and crossed her arms "What do you mean _together_?"

"Dating, Heather. We're dating."

Hiccup had no idea if they were dating or not, but this is the way to get rid of Heather. He hoped Astrid knew what to do, she has more experience with this than he does. He'd have to call her when Heather left.

Heather's eyes widened "Why would you date... _That_ when you can have this?" she asked whilst motioning to herself.

Hiccup's smile fell "What do you have that Astrid doesn't?"

"Good looks."

Hiccup laughed and shook his head "Are you kidding me? Have you seen her? She's the most beautiful girl ever."

Heather bit her lip before 'smoothing' out her shirt and smirked "A nice body."

"She runs track and plays soccer. She works out on a daily basis. Her body is perfect."

Heather wanted to scream. She felt like anything she says, Hiccup would beat it with something better about Astrid "You're impossible, Hiccup."

"How am I impossible?" He looked over her shoulder before looking back at her "Because I'm with Astrid and not you?"

"What are you implying?" she asked with a glare.

"That you're jealous."

A voice said from behind her. Heather turned around and was face to face with an unhappy Astrid.

She smirked looking her up and down "Why would I be jealous of _you_?"

Astrid walked past Heather to stand by Hiccup, slipping an arm around his waist "Don't play stupid. You've wanted him since day one. You thought you had him, but you were wrong. We're finally together, and we aren't going to let the likes of you get in the way. I'd love it if you backed off."

Heather stared Astrid down. She wanted to say something back. To make Astrid mad, but nothing was coming to mind. She scowled when Hiccup smiled and put an arm around Astrid.

"How could you possibly want someone like her?"

Astrid glared and Hiccup's hold on her tightened "You need to leave. Now."

Heather opened her mouth to respond but Hiccup cut her off "Don't push your luck, I won't hold her back."

Heather shot them both a glare before stomping off, mumbling under her breath.

Hiccup laughed and moved his arm from around Astrid to shut the door. She smiled and grabbed his hand "So, we're dating now?"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand "Yeah... I mostly just said it to make her leave."

Astrid's smile faltered and she loosened her hold on his hand, moving it to his shoulder "So..." She wanted to ask, she really did. She bit her lip before quickly pecking his lips "Are you... Are you wanting to date?"

**_A/N: Ahhhh, this is too short. I'm so sorry. I promise the next two will be longer._**


	10. The End

_**Chapter Ten: The End **_

Astrid wouldn't be able to explain what happened. One minute she was walking to class with Ruff in one of the best moods possible. The next minute someone was walking up to her, telling her that Heather had told some people that she slept with Hiccup the night before.

She doesn't remember doing it, really. She acted on impulse. She walked towards where the girl told her Heather was, and yelled at her. She doesn't remember attacking her. The next thing she knew, she was being pulled off Heather by Ruff.

"Astrid!" Ruff yelled, pulling her away "I'm all for beating the shit out of people, but what the fuck was that about!?"

Astrid shook her head and pulled her arm away, pushing their dorm room door open "I don't know, Ruff!" she still felt mad, she wanted to hit something. Or someone "I know what she said wasn't true, Hiccup wouldn't cheat. He was with me last night!"

Ruff pushed Astrid onto her bed "It's about time you beat her. I've been waiting for it."

"She deserved it." Astrid mumbled, wincing as Ruff poked at one of her new bruises "She's been after Hiccup since she first met him, and now that I have him she's going around saying she slept with him! Hiccup hasn't slept with anyone except me!"

Ruff chuckled and shook her head "What? Don't act like you didn't know. You were-" Astrid snapped her mouth shut, tossing her now bloody shirt on the floor "Never mind."

Ruff sighed and laughed "No, I know you two have. I've caught you plenty of times."

Astrid rolled her eyes and stood up, walking towards her closet to get a new shirt when their door opened and Hiccup walked in, look around. His eyes landed on Astrid and he rushed over, grabbing her face in his hands.

He had been having one of the best days. He had spent the night with Astrid, and waking up with her in his arms was one of the best feelings in the world. He aced all his finals and he was getting to take Astrid out for their 'monthiversary'. He wasn't expecting anything bad to happen.

That was until he was on his way to Astrid's dorm when Heather stopped him, cuts and bruises covering her face, and a blood covered shirt. She was in tears and almost felt bad, until she said Astrid did it. She was going on about how Astrid came out of nowhere and just attacked her.

Hiccup didn't think twice before he took off towards Astrid's dorm. He didn't know if she was okay, he knew she was tough but he was worried. He didn't know what he would do if she was seriously hurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Astrid smiled and put her hands on his "I'm fine. Now let me put a shirt on."

Ruff laughed at the expression on his face. It was as if he hadn't even noticed that she was shirtless. He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, and nodded before turning around "So... Why'd you beat her?"

Astrid laughed "She was telling people that she was hooking up with you." she said, pulling a new shirt on and grabbing his arm, turning him to face her "Think about it. If someone were going around saying that they slept with your boyfriend-"

"Ah yes, my nonexistent boyfriend."

Astrid rolled her eyes "Anyways.. If someone were saying they slept with me, you'd beat them, too. I didn't really think about it. I yelled at her, and she told me I was going to lose you to her and I just lost it." she shrugged.

Hiccup smiled and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head "You're so amazing, Astrid."

She smiled up at him before pulling away and walking towards her bed to sit, pulling him down next to her "I can't believe you finally got in a fight with her."

Ruff laughed and looked at Hiccup "Are you really surprised that _she_" Ruff said, motioning to Astrid "Got in a fight over _you_?"

Hiccup shrugged and laid next to Astrid, who was now cuddling against his side "No, I'm proud of her, really."

Astrid listened to her best friend and boyfriend talk. She never thought this is how her freshman year of college would go. She never thought that Ruff would become her best friend, or Hiccup would become her boyfriend.

Hiccup rolled onto his side, his back now towards Ruff. He threw an arm around Astrid's waist and buried his face in her neck "What do you want to do tonight?" he mumbled against her neck.

Astrid ran her hand threw his hair and smiled "I kind of just enjoy laying here for now."

If you wanted her to be honest, she was sore. She didn't know that Heather knew how to throw a punch. That girl has an arm on her. She also loved the feeling of being held by Hiccup, it made her feel... Loved? Content.

"Sore?"

She rolled her eyes. She should have known that he knew "Little bit." she sighed "I do like laying here though."

They heard a gagging noise and looked over at Ruff "Astrid showing feelings. Gross."

Astrid grabbed one of her pillows, chucking it across the room at her "Shut it, Thorston."

"I'm out." she said as she walked towards the door "Don't have sex on my bed."

Hiccup chuckled "Didn't plan on it, Ruff." she was about to shut the door when Hiccup stopped her. He looked over at her with a smile "Have fun with Fish."

Ruff groaned, slamming the door behind her. Astrid looked at him "Her and Fish?" Hiccup nodded, pulling her closer "Well, that's cute."

Hiccup nodded again and kissed her neck. She bit her lip and turned her head to look at him. They had only been dating for a month, but they had known each other for years. She loves him, she knows she does. She didn't want to be the first one to say it, but she guessed it had to happen "Hey Hic," he looked up at her, his eyebrow raised "I... I love you."

Hiccup smiled and kissed her, pulling away after a few seconds "I love you too."


	11. Epilogue: New Beginnings

_**Epilogue **_

_**New Beginnings**_

Astrid ran out of the bathroom and back into her and Hiccup's shared bedroom, jumping onto the bed "Hiccup! Wake up!"

He mumbled something and buried his face in the blanket. Astrid rolled her eyes and tugged at the blanket "Hic, are you telling me you forgot?"

Hiccup uncovered his head and looked at her "I would never."

She sat up straight, smile on her face and arms crossed "Oh yeah? What is it?"

He sat up and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her down next to him "It's our anniversary."

"You remember that much." she said, rolling her eyes "That's not what I'm talking about though."

Hiccup sighed "What else is going on today then?"

Astrid grabbed a pillow and hit him with it before moving away "I can't believe you forgot! Your his best friend, come on!"

Hiccup took the pillow from her and threw it back onto the bed "Fish?"

Astrid stood up and rolled her eyes "Just get up and get dressed. We have an anniversary to celebrate and then _Fish and Ruff's engagement party._"

Hiccup sat up and smiled "Right. Their engagement party. I can't believe I forgot."

"Please, sound more excited for it."

He threw the covers off and stood in front of her "They've only been dating two years. I always thought we'd get married first."

"It's not my fault you're a slacker." she said, lightly hitting his arm.

He shrugged "You can wait another year or two."

She threw a shirt at him and smiled "If I wanted to marry you so bad I could just ask you." she pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck "I mean, I do wear the pants in this relationship. It would only make sense for me to propose to you."

Hiccup laughed and slid his arms around her waist "Then to ahead and propose. I'm waiting."

She pecked his lips and smiled "I think you can wait another year or two."

Hiccup pulled away from her and put a hand over his chest, feigning hurt "You break my heart, Astrid."

Astrid rolled her ever and laughed, shoving his shoulder "Just shut up and get ready. I'm getting impatient."

Hiccup nodded and pulled his shirt on and searched for some jeans. He looked over at Astrid who was sitting on their bed, staring at her feet. He smiled to himself. He loved how tough she acted. How if you even accused her of being a girl or having feelings, she would sock you. But he loved her girly moments, especially on their anniversary.

"Stop staring."

Hiccup's smile grew as he watched her blush. That was something he would never get tired of seeing on her "I won't apologize for staring. You're beautiful."

She looked away and smiled "Just hurry up, babe."

Hiccup smirked and walked out of the room towards the bathroom. He loved Astrid and her waking up early, wanting to get a head start on their anniversary. He loved everything about her.

"Hey Hic," she started as she walked in the bathroom "Ruff texted you, and I was going to read it for you but you changed your pass code."

Hiccup looked at her in the mirror "I did that for a reason." he said around his toothbrush "I may or may not have a surprise for you."

"You're planning a surprise for me?! When will I get it?!"

"Hopefully tonight. After their engagement."

She handed him his phone and watched his face as he read the text "Are you sure you aren't cheating?" She asked, a suspicious look on her face.

"I wouldn't cheat on you, Astrid. Especially not with Ruff, she's your best friend." he turned to face her "Let's go. What do you have planned?"

"Surprise. Why would I ruin it?"

"Because you don't know how to keep a secret." he said with a smile.

She crossed her arms "I haven't told Ruff."

"Because you've avoided her, Astrid."

"Shut up, and let's just go."

Hiccup smiled and followed her out.

He checked his phone again when he got in the car and smiled. Astrid wasn't happy about it. She frowned and studied his face "Ruff again?"

"Fish this time." he glanced at her before reaching over and grabbing her hand "Jealous?"

Astrid groaned and interlocked their fingers "I don't think so. You and Ruff have never been close before. I guess I'm just a little... Iffy about you two being new best friends."

"Babe," he gave her hand a gentle squeeze "I'm only talking to her because of your surprise. Don't be jealous or upset, I don't want to end up feeling bad and telling you. That would spoil it."

Astrid sighed and leaned her head back "I guess I'll be fine for a few more hours."

"Good."

"But no texting while on our date."

Hiccup nodded and smiled "Got it." he looked at her out of the corner of his eye "Can I have a hint at where you're taking me?"

"I can't." she glance over at him "You'll have different emotions, mostly happy."

Hiccup sighed. What kind of hint is that? She was never good with hints, she'd usually end up blurting it out "What's so special about this?"

"Four years, Hic. We've been together for four years and-" she snapped her mouth shut, her eyes focused on the road.

"You were about to say it."

Astrid smiled and nodded "I'm excited, Hiccup, I really am."

Hiccup couldn't ask for anyone better. Astrid always seemed to know exactly what he wants or what would make him feel good. One of the perks of knowing her for years before dating "Hey Astrid."

She looked over at him, eyebrow raised "Yeah?"

"I really love you."

She smiled and turned her attention back to the road "I love you too, Hic."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where are we? I don't recognize any of this." Hiccup said, leaning forward in his seat to look out the front window.

"I'd hope not. It would ruin the surprise." she said with a laugh.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel a little nervous for her surprise. Astrid's surprises were always a little... Off the walls. Like the time she wanted to experiment on Christmas two years ago and made Yaknog. It was the worst thing he had ever tasted, but she was so excited by it. He didn't have the heart to tell her it was disgusting, and now she makes it every year.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Your Yaknog." he saw her face light up and he shook his head "I don't want any though. I was just thinking about how that was a surprise."

She smiled "But it's good, right? I can make you some when we get there!"

"No. No, that's fine."

She had her hand resting on his knee when she felt his phone vibrate. She raised an eyebrow "I think you're getting a call."

"Oh." he pulled his phone out and looked at it before looking at her "It's Fish. He's probably getting cold feet."

Astrid nodded. She could understand why Fish would get nervous. He's proposing to Ruff Thorston, toughest girl in Berk. She listened to the conversation, well, Hiccup's side of it. He was repeatedly saying yes or no and at one point he even said watermelon. She wished she knew what those two were talking about.

She pulled into a neighborhood and Hiccup hung up. He looked around and furrowed his eyebrows "Are we lost?"

"Nope." she pulled into a driveway and shut off the car "Come on, Hiccup! You'll love it, I promise."

Hiccup slowly got out of the car and looked around. Astrid walked over, grabbing his hand and walking towards the house. She looked so calm and he wished he could feel like that "Did your parents move out of Berk? Are we at your parents house? Astrid, you know your dad hates me now!"

"He doesn't hate you." she said before shrugging "He's just not too crazy about you anymore. He'd probably still like you if he hadn't of walked in on us."

Hiccup smiled "It's not my fault. How was I supposed to know he was going to show up at your dorm? I would have remembered to lock the door."

"I didn't even know he was coming for a visit." She rolled her eyes

Hiccup grabbed her arm when she was about to open the door "Shouldn't you knock?"

"Why would I do that?"

She opened the door and pulled Hiccup inside with her.

The first thing he heard was the sound of an animal running across the wooden floor "You've brought me to your parents house. You're trying to get me killed."

"She brought you to someone's parents house, but not hers."

Hiccup turned around at the voice, breaking into a smile "Mom!"

It had been two years since Hiccup had last seen either of his parents. Val had beaten cancer, and then her and Stoick moved out of Berk.

Hiccup rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug "I've missed you! And dad, how is he?"

Val smiled and set her hands on his shoulders "He's good." she looked over at Astrid "And how are you, Astrid?"

"I'm great, Val." she walked over and stood next to Hiccup "I feel great about being able to get you two together and reunited."

"Why would you move out of Berk without telling me?' Hiccup asked.

Val led them to the living room "We wanted change. You two will learn soon enough."

Hiccup sat on the couch, Astrid next to him. He was going to say something but a black blur ran into the room, running from person to person. The dog eventually stopped in front of Hiccup before jumping into his lap and making itself comfortable "When did you get a dog?"

Val smiled, looking at Hiccup and the dog "He likes you."

Astrid hooked her arm with his and leaned against him "I'm glad he likes you." she said, patting the dog's head "He's yours."

"What?"

"I remember you going on about how you've wanted a dog most your life. So, I asked your mom if she would help me find you one."

Hiccup looked down at the dog before smiling and then looking back at Astrid, leaning in and catching her lips with his "Thank you." he mumbled against her lips before kissing her again.

Val smiled at the two and stood up "I'll be in the kitchen."

Hiccup pulled away from Astrid and nodded.

He remembers when he first moved to Berk and met Astrid. He was terrified of her. She scared him the first time she punched him he thought she was going to kill him. He remembers going to his mom for advice on the beautiful blonde that would hit him when she sees him. He remembers hearing her telling Stoick that him and Astrid were going to get married one day.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Hiccup stared at her. She was smiling, her blue eyes looked bigger than normal and were filled with curiosity. Her tan skin making her freckles stand out more. He felt like he was falling in love with her all over again.

Before he could stop himself he started talking "Marry me."

Astrid raised her eyebrows "_What_?"

Hiccup's eyes widened "I... I didn't mean to just blurt that out.." He looked away from her and down at the dog in his lap "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Astrid... So, marry me?"

Astrid was staring at the side of Hiccup's face. Her eyes were wide in shock and she was pretty sure she was blushing "Hiccup, I-"

She thought about her future. She wanted him in it, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She couldn't see herself in the future with anyone expect him. Just thinking about being without him in the future hurt.

She smiled and grabbed his face, turning it so he was facing her "Yes. Yes I'll marry you"

Hiccup set the dog to the side and picked Astrid up, spinning her before kissing her "I have something for you."

He reached into his jacket that was on the couch, pulling out a black box. Astrid wanted to jump for joy, or even scream. He was planning on proposing to her! He opened it, taking the ring out and slipping it on her finger "I guess I'm the one not able to keep a surprise."

"This was your surprise?"

Hiccup nodded as Astrid threw her arms around his neck "There's more.. I've talked to Ruff so much because she was helping me plan it. The party was going to be for us. _But_, I guess that isn't happening now."

"I could kill her."

"But you won't."

Astrid looked at her hand resting on his shoulder that has the ring on it "Hiccup," he looked at her face and raised an eyebrow as if to tell her to continue "We're engaged. We're going to get married."

"Yeah," he smiled, kissing her check and then her lips "we are."

_**A/N: I love all of you so much! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! There will be a sequel called 'Say Something'. **_

_**Basically, Astrid is keeping a secret from Hiccup, and only Ruff knows. It should be out Friday or Saturday! (: **_


End file.
